


Неосторожные игры

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Fantasy, dab-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Не бойся, больно не будет, — почти ласково сказал вампир, медленно приближаясь к человеку, который вёл очень неосторожную игру…
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Kudos: 28





	Неосторожные игры

Джонатан сглотнул, глядя на развалившегося на кровати графа. Умом юноша понимал, что если сейчас тот проснётся — будет плохо. Возможно, даже очень плохо. Вампир вообще не любил, когда к нему в спальню заходил кто-либо посторонний (а посторонним в этом месте было всё, кроме, может быть, Мэйвис), а сейчас… Вампирьи обострения случались каждый год весной, и в это время советовалось не мешать Дракуле отдыхать.  
Вот только сейчас некогда было действовать согласно этому правилу. Джонатану нужно было забрать одну папку, в которой лежали некоторые важные чертежи. А так как граф хранил документы там, куда редко ходят — то есть понятно, где — пришлось юноше проникнуть в его спальню.  
«Я быстро заберу её и уйду. Сразу же», — приговаривал он про себя, крадучись, медленно подходя к кровати.  
Дракула спал безмятежным сном, но Джонатан прекрасно знал, что это может быть совсем не так. Он ловко подхватил красную пухлую папку и начал красться по направлению к двери, когда тёплая рука цапнула его за рубашку на спине. Не успел перепугавшийся парень даже рта открыть, как его затащили на кровать. Папка упала на пол.  
— Что это тут у нас? — просипел спросонья Дракула, пристально разглядывая зятя.  
Джонатан, которого подмяло под себя сильное тело, лежал ни жив ни мёртв. Он испуганно глядел в мутные голубые глаза, взглядом умоляя отпустить.  
Однако Дракула, похоже, расшифровал немое послание совсем не так…  
— А ты красивый, — он, почти ничего соображая, ткнулся носом в шею задержавшего дыхание человека. — Так не терпится? Ну что, я не против.  
— Э? Драк? — неуверенно прошептал Джонатан, на пробу дёрнувшись. А силён этот «старпёр», надо отдать ему должное. — Прекратите, пожалуйста! Мне… Мне надо идти.  
— Идти после того, как сам пригласил полакомиться тобой? — хищно сверкнул глазами вампир.  
Он сильней прижал вырывающегося человека к простыне и провёл языком по вспотевшей шее. Потом приподнялся повыше и решительно поцеловал.  
— Драк, что вы?.. — задохнулся от страха Джонатан.  
Вместо ответа вампир приставил к его губам пальцы.  
— Оближи.  
— Не… Мгф!  
Не слушая возражений, вампир просунул один из пальцев в горячий рот человека и принялся поглаживать нёбо. Джонатан поскорей заработал языком, чтобы тесть быстрее оставил его в покое.  
Вскоре пальцы покинули рот. Дракула к тому времени каким-то непостижимым образом снял с зятя штаны и трусы. Он лёг сверху и принялся разрабатывать его, увлажняя изнутри.  
Джонатан шипел, жмурился, но особо не вырывался. Понял, наверное, что это ему не под силу. А когда пальцы глубоко внутри задели какую-то маленькую точку, желание сопротивляться вообще пропало.  
Пришпиленный телом к кровати, с нелепо раздвинутыми ногами, он глухо постанывал от глубоких, но осторожных толчков. Дракула брал его медленно, осторожно, словно боялся повредить. И это даже льстило.

***

— А что было дальше?  
Джонатан подскочил от этого невинного вопроса, дико оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Он умудрился заснуть за бумагами. В кабинете Дракулы. Сейчас хозяин этого места вернулся.  
И с интересом читал его историю, которую Джонатан написал утром и стеснялся показать даже совести.  
— Ничего, — покраснел он, вырывая из рук тестя листок. — Это просто… просто…  
— Просто? Желание?  
Джонатан вытаращил глаза.  
— Жел… — он задохнулся, подняв взор на графа. Того, видно, сильно взволновала история. — О, нет…  
— Не бойся, больно не будет, — почти ласково сказал вампир, медленно приближаясь к человеку, который вёл очень неосторожную игру…


End file.
